


Connected Through and Through

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dorin Culture, Drunkenness, Kel Dor Culture, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Painkiller induced drunken-state, Painkillers, Suggested Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Kit's more than a bit off-kilter due to painkillers. Bant calls in the only person who can subdue him.
Relationships: Bant Eerin & Kit Fisto, Kit Fisto/Plo Koon
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Connected Through and Through

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 50 for plokit. kits probably high on painkillers in the healing halls when it happens
> 
> 50\. “Marry me.”
> 
> Ehehehehe
> 
> Here's the next part: [[x]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807373)

It was a bit worrying to get a message that Kit was in the Halls of Healing the moment the 104th’s and Plo’s boots hit Coruscanti Ground. But it had happened and Plo had headed to the Halls of Healing almost immediately.

“Knight Eerin,” he greeted as he stepped into the room, eyes flickering over to where Kit was sitting in bed, eyes closed and head tilted back. “How is he?”

“Oh, Master Fisto is fine,” she sighed, glancing up from the datapad she had in her hand. Plo crossed the room over to her as she continued. “His arms had been broken, and ribs cracked, but we managed. He’s a bit... _high_ on painkillers, or maybe it’s more that he’s drunk? Either way, he’s out of it.”

He nodded a bit. Painkillers made everything off-kilter forJedi. He always ended up unable to remember which language he was using when under a full dose.

Kit’s eyes snapped open suddenly and the Nautolan tilted his head, gazing at Plo. His dark eyes were somewhat hazy and a lazy grin split his face. 

“Plooo~” he slurred and Bant gave him a look as if to say ‘this is what I was talking about’ but he shook his head, taking the seat next to the bed. 

“Hello, Kit,” he greeted, “Have you been listening to Knight Eerin?”

Kit made a face, reaching over and grasping Plo’s shoulders instead of answering, his tresses curling and flicking. The Force around him was muddled through the painkillers, so Plo had no idea what Kit was feeling until the Nautolan leaned forward and knocked their foreheads together.

“Bonk!”

“Ah, Kit—” Plo started only to huff as he was tugged onto the bed. 

Kit gave him another lazy grin. “Hey,” he cooed, fingers tracing the edge of his mask. **“Marry me** , Plo, let’s get married~”

Plo sighed but gave Kit a fond look. “Kit, you do realize that we’re already married through Dorin law, right?”

Kit frowned at that, tapping one of Plo's hands. “No ring.”

“Kel Dor don't exchange rings,” he reminded him, “And we’re not allowed to file for Union as of yet.”

That just made Kit more confused. “Then how are we married?”

Plo paused, feeling a flush creeping across his face and Bant stifled a laugh. He cleared his throat.

“Well,” he started slowly, “You took me to bed.”

It took a moment but Kit visibly perked up. “How fun!” he said, and Plo felt a sense of foreboding before the lazy grin morphed into something else and Plo was tugged down. 

“How about you **marry me** again, Plo?” Kit crooned and this time Bant didn’t even try to stifle her laugher, already heading out the door.

“Don't make a mess!”

Plo let out a huff, but flicked his fingers to lock the door, shuddering as Kit’s hands drifted lower.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part: [[x]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807373)
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
